


Bubbles

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Bath Sex, Choking, Doctor Akechi Mitsuhide, Established Relationship, Everything is entirely consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Forceful Handling, Gauken Basara - Freeform, Headmaster Oda Nobunaga, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Drowning, Modern Setting, Rough Sex, mentions of suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Who knew the act of cleaning oneself could easily become so filthy?





	Bubbles

With every sharp, rhythmic movement, yet more water splashed out of the side of the enormous inset tub and onto the floor. What a mess – at the very least, it wasn’t his floor to clean up. That was one of the benefits of always going over to _his_ place – it was substantially larger than his own and he held none of the responsibility. It wasn’t as if the Headmaster would have to worry too much either – he had paid staff, two or three individuals that would come in every now and then (although they had learned by now the times at which to avoid these rooms). 

“Just _where_ do you think you’re drifting?” He got a moment’s notice and then was slammed hard against the edge, the hand on the back of his neck pushing his head down until his face was crushed into the pile of towels that had been set out beside them. Fingers dug into his windpipe and Mitsuhide gasped, exhilarated – so the Headmaster had _remembered_ how much he liked this, which made sense given that he was not by any means a forgetful man. 

That was one of the many things that he _liked_ so much about him, it was what made Nobunaga-kou so _entrancing_ to be around, his utter infallibility. 

“Not going anywhere,” he choked out, knowing that the Headmaster expected a reply.

“Don’t lie to me, Doctor, you know _better_ than that.”

Or did he?

The thick layer of frothy bubbles on the top of the water clung to his shoulders and back, only to be quickly swept away by Oda’s hands as they clamped down hard on his bony shoulders, leaving bruises that Mitsuhide knew would not fade for several more days. 

“Oh yes,” he whispered, his voice muffled by the soft towels – too soft, he wanted to feel bruises forming there too, on his cheekbones and on his neck so that he would _never_ forget who he belonged to but Nobunaga-kou was far too cruel for that. The touch of mock-gentleness served only to torment him, and it was doing its job quite well. “Harder, harder _please,_ Nobunaga-kou!” 

The quiet, controlled grunts just above his left ear got louder in response – usually he would have made Mitsuhide beg first before finally complying and fucking him so raw and sore that he wasn’t able to sit comfortably for a week afterwards, but it had been much too long for them both, and neither of them had the patience to deal with the _formalities_ of their usual encounters. Tonight it was all about efficiency and the relief that they both were certain they would die without. Mitsuhide gripped onto the wooden edge surrounding the tub and pushed himself back in time, feeling the air getting crushed painfully out of his lungs with every sharp thrust, feeling himself getting closer and lamenting that this short moment of bliss would be over soon.

“More, more, _more oh please – “_

“Quiet.”

Oda gripped his hair and pushed his head underwater and instantly Mitsuhide thrashed about, instinctively trying to return to the surface, but Nobunaga held him fast and steady and he began to see just _why_ he’d done that as his vision faded in and out of focus, he felt _fuzzy_ all over oh yes he could drift away and be at peace forever maybe he could even _die_ here, he felt his chest pulling, his lungs were _burning_ for air, oh _beautiful_ oh – 

Nobunaga thrust roughly into him once more and he came, just like that, untouched and on the brink of fainting. No sooner than a second later he was pulled up from the water by his hair, the cold air a shock to him as he gasped and coughed and gagged, and it took him a brief moment for Mitsuhide to realize that he was sobbing.

_You should have left me there let me drown it would have been –_

Wonderful _blissful_

“Put such foolish thoughts out of your mind, Mitsuhide,” Nobunaga drawled, letting go of his (now thoroughly tangled) silver hair and sitting back, his arms braced along the edges of the tub. Mitsuhide wondered if he had, perhaps, spoken aloud. “If you were to die here, it would be rather difficult to do this again.”

“Of course, Nobunaga-kou,” Mitsuhide answered breathlessly. Oda was, of course, correct – what boundless wisdom he had.


End file.
